


Flower Crowns for the Victors

by StormAngel523



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormAngel523/pseuds/StormAngel523
Summary: This was an excuse to write fluff and have Percy wear a flower crown.





	Flower Crowns for the Victors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

“Look at him.” Percy grumbles darkly, glaring at the Slytherin table over his glass of pumpkin juice. “He looks so damn smug. Probably thinks he’s going to win.”  
“Who?” Grover asks, more focused on his breakfast than his sulking friend.  
“Castellan!” Percy rolls his eyes, exasperated. “He’s practically smirking at me!”  
Grover glances up at the blond. “Perce, he’s not even facing you.”  
“I can tell.” Percy huffs.  
“From the back of his head?” Grover drawls, returning his attention back to his food. “Then again, you would be able to tell.” He mutters to himself.  
“What?” Percy asks, frowning.  
“Nothing, nothing. Go back to staring at Castellan.”  
“I’m not staring.” He protests. “I’m glaring. We’re in a rivalry, G-man.”  
“You’re glaring at his admirers.” Grover corrects with a snort. “And you’re the only one who’s taking this rivalry seriously.”  
“Our House never wins the Quidditch Cup.” Percy says, pointedly ignoring the first half of Grover’s remark. “I’m also one of the youngest Quidditch Captains in Hogwarts’s history, the youngest one currently. So, no one takes us seriously. But this year, it’s going to be our year. I’m going to lead us to victory.” He slams his fist on the table causing plates and silverware to clatter.  
“Ooh, fear the badger.” Grover says, faking a shiver. “You nervous?” He asks, serious.  
Percy starts to chew on his bottom lip. “My dad’s coming.”  
“Just your dad?”  
“I think he’s dragging Triton along.” Percy rolls his eyes. “Triton was Captain for Gryffindor when he came here.”  
“So, you really want to win, then?”  
“It’s not about winning.” Percy protests. “But yeah, I want to win. If I don’t, I won’t hear the end of it from Triton, from Castellan, from Annabeth, from Clarissa, from Thalia.” He starts to tick off the names on his fingers. “Probably from Nico.” He pauses, making a face. “Speaking of Neeks, he told me over the summer I’m no longer his favorite Hufflepuff!”  
“That’s because he finally got over his crush on you. And he started talking to your house mate, Will Solace.” Annabeth says, placing her stack of textbooks on the table.  
“He had a crush on me?” Percy frowns, nose wrinkling. “Wait. Will? As in the kid who helps Hagrid? He wants to be a magical vet or something?”  
“Yes, that Will.” Annabeth rolls her eyes as she unwraps her blue striped scarf. “Anyway, I came to wish you luck. I might be late to the game.”  
“You’re seriously going to be late to the most important game ever to work on homework that isn’t due for at least another week?” Percy asks in disbelief. “Wise Girl, you’re my best friend! You have to be there!” He breaks out his baby seal eyes.  
“Hey!” Grover protests.  
“It’s not the most important game ever.” She rolls her eyes. “Besides, I’m going to be five minutes late at the most. I have to send an owl.”  
“Your mom or dad?” Percy asks.  
“Mom. She can’t make it to my next game.”  
“Percy!” Thalia yells, leaving the Slytherin table and heading over. “You ready to get your ass kicked?” She asks, grinning.  
“You’re going down, Grace!”  
“In your dreams, Jackson. Your team’s gotten pretty good, but you’re so easy to distract. All I have to do is ask Luke to make a dumb face and you’ll forget about the game.” She smirks.  
A blush breaks out across Percy’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scowls.  
Annabeth starts to giggle. “The same can be said about Luke though.”  
“Ugh, I know!” Thalia sighs dramatically. “Yesterday, we saw Perce head up to the castle on our way to Herbology and I swear all Luke could talk about was how taller Percy got over the summer, how tanner, did he get a haircut? His robes look tighter. He started working out more.” She rolls her eyes. “I swear, you and him are obnoxious.”  
Percy ducks his head, trying to hide how pleased he looks. “Whatever. I have a game to win.” He pushes away from the table and starts to look for his team.  
Grover follows behind him, still snickering. As they head down to the Pitch, Grover slows down, looking a bit panicked. “Uhh, Perce. So, I, uh, told Juniper that she could make signs for the team, right? But uh, she got a little carried away, and uh.”  
“What?” Percy asks.  
“Well, there are signs. And uh, buttons and t-shirts and…she might have made flowercrownsforthewholeteamandgotthemapproved.” He mumbles.  
“What?” Percy’s eyebrows scrunch together.  
Grover takes a deep breath. “She, made uh, flower crowns. For the team. And got them approved. And I, I might have told her that I asked you if you would wear them and you said yes.”  
“Uhh…” Percy trails off as they resume walking. “I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” He grimaces.  
“Percy!” Juniper yells, waving at them. She’s standing near the locker room with a group of friends. They’re all carrying large posters, the pictures and slogans moving and changing, with yellow flowers braided into their hair, Hufflepuff written on their faces in yellow and black paint, and matching shirts.  
“You made ‘Fear the Badger’ shirts.” Percy says, breaking into a smile.  
“We made enough for the whole house.” Juniper grins proudly. “Yours says ‘Captain Seaweed Brain’ on the back. Annabeth said it was your nickname.” She quickly explains.  
“They’re amazing. Thanks. Are these also for us?” He asks, gesturing to the flower crowns in her arms.  
“Yeah. This one is yours.” She hands him the only crown that is yellow and blue. “Blue’s your favorite color, right?”  
“Juniper, you’re my new favorite person.” He beams, gently placing the flower crown on his head.  
“Don’t let your boyfriend hear you.” She winks at him playfully. “Anyway, they’re enchanted so they won’t fly off during the game or get in your way.”  
Grover makes a face at Percy. “Oh, she’s allowed to make jokes about you and Luke, but I can’t?”  
“Didn’t you hear? She’s my new favorite person.” Percy says, cradling his new shirt that he’s debating on putting under his robes. “Besides, you should go and sit with her.” It’s Grover’s turn to blush as Percy playfully elbows him. “See ya, G-man.”  
“Good luck, Perce!” He jogs off after Juniper.  
****  
Percy’s high on adrenaline, sweat dripping down his face as he maneuvers his broom around the Slytherin Chasers. The Quaffle is protectively tucked under his arm as he races towards the goal, keeping an eye out for one of his teammates to get open.  
Luke’s smirking from his broom as he guards his team’s goalposts. “Which way are you gonna go?” He mouths.  
Percy thinks about faking right, but he’s spent plenty of time practicing with Luke to know that he’ll see through the trick. Percy knows how fast Luke can be, and isn’t sure he can be faster. And while he’s all about good sportsmanship and playing honorably, Percy firmly believes in bending the rules as necessary.  
Looking Luke right in the eyes, Percy mouths the dirtiest promise he can think of off the top of his head as he tosses the Quaffle. Luke falters for only a moment, but that’s all Percy needs. The Quaffle goes through the goal post and the stadium erupts in noise, the commenter saying she has no idea what was going through Luke’s head as he hesitated to block.  
Feeling a little guilty, but smug, Percy didn’t score any more goals, instead focusing on assists. The game was too close for comfort; after one team scored so did the other.  
“Hazel!” Percy yells at her, flying close to her. “I need you to end the game while we’re ahead!”  
“I’m trying! But I don’t see the snitch!” She frowns, looking around. Her flower crown of yellows and oranges rests on her head, ‘Fear the Badger’ written across cheeks. “Why aren’t you scoring?” She yells back. “Oh!” Before Percy can reply, she takes off, flying after a glint of gold.  
“Crap!” Percy swerves out of the way of a Bludger, that from how Thalia was cackling, he can tell who aimed it at him.  
“I got you, Percy!” Frank yells, swinging the bat to hit the Bludger back towards Thalia.  
“Thanks, Frank!” Percy yells before taking off to help Calypso and Katie.  
“If one more snake gives me crap about my kick-ass flower crown.” Katie growls, leaning forward to go faster.  
“I’m just glad La Rue stopped!” Calypso yells back, the Quaffle wrapped close to her. “I was tempted to take Frank’s bat and beat her!”  
“Let’s kick their ass!” Percy yells, flying between them.  
“Fear the Badger!” The three of them yell, grinning as they head towards the goal.  
****  
“Fear the Badger! Fear the Badger! Fear the Badger!” The Hufflepuff team yell as they throw themselves into a huddle as the crowd bursts in surprised cheers.  
Percy’s grinning widely as his teammates pick him up, the cheers roaring in his ears. Laughing, he untangles himself from the crowd to find his dad and half-brother.  
Tyson, his younger half-brother, pushes past the crowd to sweep Percy into a bone-crushing hug. “Big brother!”  
“Hey, big guy!” Percy grins.  
Poseidon Olympia appears behind his two sons, his eldest standing beside him. “My boy!” He says in a booming voice.  
“Dad.” Percy blushes. “You’re wearing a ‘Fear the Badger’ shirt.” Then he tries to stop himself laughs. “So are you, Triton.”  
Triton glares at him, more grumpy than actually mad. “Good game, Perseus.” He smirks at Percy’s annoyed face and goes off to speak to his past professors.  
“I’m so proud.” Poseidon smiles as he pulls Percy into a hug.  
Percy smiles goofily, adjusting his flower crown a bit self-consciously. “Thanks, Dad.”  
****  
The Common Room is crowded as most of the school was invited to the after party. Face flushed from a few drinks, Percy laughs as hands wrap around his waist and pull him into a secluded corner.  
“You were awesome, babe.” Luke murmurs, kissing his nose.  
“So were you.” Percy grins goofily as he wraps his arms around Luke’s neck. “You’re always awesome.”  
Luke laughs. “I’m going to remind of that.”  
Percy presses his face into Luke’s Muggle shirt. “You were so hot out there. It wasn’t fair.” He whines.  
“Me? You know what isn’t fair? When in the middle of the game, your boyfriend promises you a blowjob in the locker game, and then scores while your brain’s short circuiting.”  
“I did promise a blowjob.” Percy pulls back and tugs on Luke’s hand, leading him up to his dorm room. “But, since I won.” He grins.  
Luke follows behind, smiling softly. “Whatever you want, babe.”


End file.
